Phineas and Ferb Titanic
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: Titanic Phineas and Ferb style. Phineas and Ferb take a trip on the Titanic II. What adventures await them? Phinbella, Perryshmirtz and KarlxMarnie included! Rated T because of mild violence and deaths. Karl replaces Jack and Marnie is Rose.
1. Part I

PHINEAS AND FERB TITANIC: PART I

**Day 1**

It was a bright morning in Southampton, England. The Flynn-Fletchers were planning to take the trip on the ship before them to New York, and then fly the rest of the way home. The ship was called the RMS Titanic II. It was built for a company called the Blue Star Line. It had many similarities to the Titanic, minus the sinking bit. Yet again, people claimed it was unsinkable.

"Unsinkable, it is!" insisted Robert Gate, the person in charge of construction of the Titanic II. Of course, with technology advanced as much as it had, it seemed more likely than back 96 years ago. Phineas was a young lad with flaming red hair. He had a mind smarter than most kids his age. He knew how to make a model of DNA right down to the double helix shape. Standing next to Phineas was a handsome young man with bright green hair and quite an intellectual outfit. His name was Ferb. Ferb was one of those quiet boys you find sitting under a slide or a tree, often absorbed in the book in front of them. He had built lots of stuff for a kid his age. A rollercoaster, a teleporter and all with his stepbrother Phineas. The beautiful lass with orange hair behind them was Candace. She had spent her life trying to bust her brothers and impress a young man named Jeremy Johnson. Nearby were their parents saying goodbye to _their_ parents. At Phineas' feet was a platypus by the name of Perry. Perry was seemingly at first glance a mindless house pet. But looks can be deceiving. When his owners weren't looking, Perry would slap a fedora onto his head and stop the schemes of the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Already boarded in a third-class cabin was a young man with auburn red hair and glasses. His name was Karl. Karl was one of those boys you saw always stumbling about, trying to impress a girl that had no idea he existed. This girl, in fact, was traveling on that same ship in first-class. Marnie A. Brown was a blonde girl with ocean blue eyes. She was on vacation in England this summer and was making the voyage back home on the Titanic II. Well, we'll learn more about her later. As the ship slowly pulled away from the dock, the Flynn-Fletchers waved goodbye to their relatives. "Good-bye!" Phineas shouted, "See you next year!" Perry just made a chittering sound. The family decided to go to their second-class cabin. As Phineas shoved his suitcase under the bed, he asked Ferb, "Do you think platypuses get seasick?" Ferb shrugged. Phineas, after asking this question noticed the absence of one of the family. "Hey, where's Perry?" As it happened, the platypus was walking inconspicuously down the hall, glancing around. It seemed that nobody was watching him, so he slapped that oh-so-familiar fedora onto his head and made his way to the nearest staircase. As Perry managed to go down the long spiral staircase to the third-class cabins, Karl was hastily trying to shove his over packed suitcase into any empty space under the bed that he could find. After several failed attempts, he gave up. Karl sighed. "Only 9 days until we reach New York. I can hardly wait." He was immediately immersed in thoughts of what he would do when he first arrived back home. Will his life change any? Karl took a book about the Titanic out of his suitcase and began to read. _What if that happens on this trip? _he thought as he came to the page that talked about the Titanic sinking. Any further thoughts about the Titanic II sinking were interrupted by a knock at the door. Karl set down the book, still wondering, and answered the door. The sight of a platypus there did not seem to startle Karl. In fact, Karl seemed the exact opposite of startled. "Agent P, hi! I was just, er, reading a book. Yeah, it's about the Titanic. You know, the one that sank," Perry immediately started to worry. Karl, noticing the concerned expression on Perry's face, hastily stated, "I'm just gonna shut up now." You may be wondering why Karl was not startled by Perry's appearance. The thing is, Karl and Perry work for the same person. They don't see each other too often, but they are colleagues. Karl was very well acquainted with Perry, and vice versa. Karl muttered to Perry, "Just forget what I said about the Titanic. So, anyways, about Doofenshmirtz…" Perry hung on to every word, eager to find out what Doofenshmirtz was up to. Karl continued, "He's up on…er…the stern bridge. You know, stern, the rear end of the ship?" Perry sighed, wondering when this pointless explaining would end. "Anyways, he's up on the stern doing…um…quite frankly, I don't know what he's doing. It's up to you to find out whatever it is he's doing, and put a stop to it." Perry ran out to the stern, determined to find out what Doofenshmirtz was up to. Doofenshmirtz had brown hair, a white lab coat and a black sweater, accompanied by grey pants and black shoes. He seemed to hate Perry, as the platypus always stopped his schemes. At this moment, Doofenshmirtz was staring out to the sea, completely absorbed in his thoughts. As our friend Perry approached, Doofenshmirtz took no notice whatsoever. But when Perry was standing right next to him, Doofenshmirtz finally spoke. "Perry the platypus, have you ever wondered what it would be like if we never met each other?" Perry was taken aback. He had thought about it once or twice, but had no idea how to answer this question. He nodded. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "So have I. In the end, I always figured that we might have been better off apart. You would have time to yourself, and I wouldn't waste my time trying to invent stuff. I'd probably be a crazy cat person." The platypus was shocked. You would have thought Doofenshmirtz has learned his lesson after he once made the mistake of replacing Perry! Perry stalked off, frustrated that Doofenshmirtz thought they would be better off apart. Doofenshmirtz noticed Perry's actions. He quickly said, "Perry the platypus, I didn't mean for you to take it personally. It was just…a matter of opinion. Yeah, that's it." Perry paused. He knew Doofenshmirtz wasn't doing anything evil at the moment, but what about later? Perry decided to follow Doofenshmirtz everywhere he went. Except the bathroom. But what of Karl? Well, Karl was continuing to read his book, consumed in his thoughts. _What if what happened to the Titanic happens to this ship? What if I'm stuck down here when it sinks? What if I don't get out alive? _Karl thought about it a little more, then set down his book with a sigh. "When am I gonna learn that the chances of history repeating itself is one in a million?" He looked around, thinking about Marnie. Karl was unaware that she was on the ship with him. He thought, _I guess I'll go up to the stern to see what Agent P is doing. He must have stopped Doofenshmirtz by now, so…_ Karl exited his cabin and walked down the halls. Soon, he was up at the second-class cabins. Unbeknownst to Karl, he was passing Phineas and Ferb's cabin right at that minute, where something important was happening. Phineas pulled his laptop out of his bag, Ferb helping the 9-year old. When they managed to pull it onto the bed, Phineas inserted the broadband access chip into the side of the laptop. The computer logged him onto the internet as soon as he turned it on. He logged onto his e-mail account and sent an e-mail to a girl he was rather fond of. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella was a fair young lass with black hair and a pink dress. She was secretly in love with Phineas, although he didn't know that. Phineas' e-mail read,

Dear Isabella,

Hi, it's me, Phineas. I'm on the _Titanic II_ right now. I guess you're wondering how I could send an e-mail from the middle of the Atlantic? Well, I have a broadband access chip! I hope you're okay. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Perry is really enjoying the trip. In fact, he's probably having so much fun on the deck that he doesn't want to come back until we dock in New York! I wonder what he does when we can't find him? Well, bye.

Sincerely,

Phineas

Phineas closed the laptop with a sigh. "Ferb, I miss Isabella. Don't you?" Ferb nodded. Phineas said, "Well, we'll see her in 9 days." A nearby clock chimed midnight. "Make that 8 days," Phineas corrected himself.

**Day 2, very early**

Wondering when we would get a proper introduction to Marnie? We'll meet her right now. Marnie was out on the stern bridge, letting her hair blow in the breeze. Nearby, Karl was sleeping on a bench. Marnie brushed a stand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I wonder what the propellers look like from here?" she inquired. She leant forward to try to get a look. Just as she was near enough to get a peek, she slipped. With a shout, she grabbed onto the railing to prevent from falling into the icy cold water below. Karl heard the shout and was on his feet in a second. He ran over. "Are you okay?!" he shouted above the wind flapping Marnie's dress. Marnie shouted back, "Help!!! HELP!!!" Karl knew that there wasn't enough time to run and get help so he reached his hand out. "Grab my hand!" Marnie reached with one hand, making sure to keep hanging on with the other. Their hands met. Karl said, "Okay. Now the other hand! It's okay! I got you!" Marnie hesitated for a moment before holding out her other hand. Karl grabbed her other hand and shouted, "Okay, I'm gonna need your help on this one. You gotta climb up when I start pulling, got it?" Marnie nodded. She was stuck for words. "One, two, three, go!" Karl pulled. Marnie climbed. Within minutes, Marnie was safe on the deck. "Are…you…mental?" Karl panted, "You could have been killed! What were you even doing?" Marnie paused a moment to catch her breath before answering. "I was trying to get a look at the propellers." A few other people has heard Marnie's shouts and were rushing over. Those people included Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Marnie's mother and "boyfriend". Marnie's mother stuttered, "What's going on here?" Marnie couldn't speak. She was still terrified of what almost happened if Karl weren't there. Karl decided to speak up. "This girl here-" "Marnie" "-Marnie, was looking at the propellers and, er…" "I slipped." Everybody stared at Marnie. Her mother looked stunned. "Why, Marnie. I would have thought you would be more careful." Karl stuttered for a moment before stating, "I saved her. I saved Marnie." Marnie's "boyfriend" looked at Karl. "And who, I shudder to ask, are you?" "I'm Karl. Karl Evans." **[1]** "Well, Mr. Evans, I'm Luc Chavez. **[2]** And I'll thank you to keep your hands off my girlfriend" Karl was shocked. "Is-is-is this your girlfriend?" Marnie walked over to Luc. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend. Farewell, Karl." As Marnie, Luc and Mrs. Brown walked off, Karl stared after them. Marnie turned around and mouthed to Karl, "Sorry about him. He's a bit fickle." Then she walked off with her mother and Luc. Doofenshmirtz asked, "What just happened?"

**Day 3**

One day after their encounter, Karl and Marnie met again. Marnie was exploring the ship, and bumped into Karl. They had some coffee, chatted a bit and all too soon it was time for Marnie to go back to her first-class cabin. But Marnie wasn't so keen to leave Karl. "Karl, do you want me to go walk with you back to your cabin?" Karl thought a little bit, humming for a while before answering, "I guess. Sure!" They walked and talked until they reached Karl's cabin. Marnie looked at the little room with a look of interest on her face. "This is where you stay for now? Wow…" Karl muttered, "It's not much, but for now, it's home. My home away from home." Marnie almost bumped her head on the ceiling in excitement before saying, "I love this place. A bit cramped, but I love it!" Karl blushed. "Well, bye Marnie." "Bye, Karl." Marnie departed with a little giggle. Unbeknownst to the happy pair, Luc was watching inconspicuously from a corner the whole time. He glared at Karl sinisterly. If looks could kill, Karl would be nothing but a puddle of mush! **[3] **Karl felt Luc's glare. He whirled around to see Luc standing at the end of the hall. Making certain that Marnie was out of earshot, Luc said firmly to Karl, "I'm only gonna say this once. If I ever catch you with Marnie again, you'll be sorry you ever met her." And he stalked down the corridor, Karl called after him, "Fine! Just remember that I saved her! If it weren't for me, she wouldn't even be here! I doubt you would even try to save her if she were in trouble. You'd be too busy counting your money!" Luc stopped in his tracks. "What?!" Karl continued, "Yeah. I went there!" Luc darted over. "Say that again." Karl and Luc glowered at each other for a minute. Karl said, "All right, then. I will. You're always busy counting your money. You don't care about anyone but yourself! That's right. I went there again, and this time I bought property. **[4]**" Luc looked like he wanted to kill. A voice from behind them said, "Uhh…is this a bad time?" They whirled around to see Phineas and Ferb staring at them. Luc adjusted his bow tie before turning back to Karl. "Remember, if I ever see you with Marnie again…Hkkkk!" He pulled a gun out of his pocket to emphasize his point. As Luc stormed out, Karl, trembling with anger, turned to Phineas and Ferb. "That never leaves this hall." "Got it. Right, Ferb?" Ferb nodded.

**Day 4**

Karl was looking out to sea at twilight. He noticed a slight movement behind him. He whirled around to see Marnie watching him. "Marnie?! What are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to see each other!" Marnie walked over. "Yes. You thought that, but I didn't. I'm thinking we should live our own lives, not having people direct it for us. So…let's say we go for a little walk." Karl stammered. "Uh…sure!" The two skipped off, determined to live their lives the way they want to. Karl and Marnie skipped all the way to Marnie's room. But what they didn't know was that Luc's father was watching from the shadows. As Karl and Marnie made it to the latter's room, they saw Mr. Chavez watching. "Oh, snap!" Karl exclaimed before he and Marnie took off, Mr. Chavez on their tails. **[5] **They dashed to an elevator and went down to the lowest level possible. Mr. Chavez glared at the closed elevator doors and dashed to the stairwell, passing Doofenshmirtz on the way. Doofenshmirtz stared after him before asking, "Wonder what his hurry is?" Karl and Marnie paused for a while to catch their breaths, which was difficult because they couldn't stop laughing! Karl, laughing out loud, glanced to the door to the stairwell, where he saw Mr. Chavez pass it, pause, and look back. "Oh, crap," Karl muttered under his breath. Marnie saw him too, and they ran off again, going through the door at the end of the hallway. Oh, look! The boiler room! They dashed past all the engines, laughing all the while. When they got back onto the deck, it was night. In the crow's nest, the lookouts were staring into the ship's path. One of them looked to Marnie and Karl, who were kissing. He said, "Hey, look here. They don't look cold at all." Then he looked at his partner, who said, "Oh, no. If that's the only way to be warm, no way!" The first lookout laughed and nudged his partner. "I'm telling you, I don't need no binoculars to spot an iceberg! I can smell ice, I can!" **[6] **But then, the second lookout glanced to the front and nearly fainted. "Oh my God!" he shouted, then he ran to the phone. He dialed in the number for the driver's area, but nobody answered for a while. "Pick up you moron!" _"What do you see?" _"Iceberg! Straight ahead!" Pandemonium followed. The driver frantically turned the wheel to the left, but they were going too fast! The ship didn't turn in time. She hit. Karl and Marnie started when they heard the ship hit the iceberg. As they passed the iceberg, they had to step back because chunks of ice fell from it. Karl stared at the iceberg with a look of terror. His face was deathly white. _This is just what I was afraid of. The __Titanic II__ striking an iceberg._ His thoughts must have showed on his face, because Marnie asked, "Karl, do you know anything about this?" Karl shook his head, too terrified to speak. Perry and Doofenshmirtz came rushing over, just before the iceberg passed their area. Perry fainted, and Doofenshmirtz said, "Words fail me." **[7] **In the staff meeting room, everybody but the driver was there. The captain of the _Titanic II _said, "What's happened?" The first lookout said, "There was an iceberg, sir. We tried to turn, but we were going too fast and she hit." Then the second lookout snapped, "Well, she wouldn't have if you'd been paying attention! Smell ice, can you? A load of dung!" The captain asked, "How much water has been taken in?" The co-driver said, "Six watertight compartments. This ship can only take in water to fill four compartments and not sink. There is no way to stop it. This ship _will_ sink."


	2. Author's Notes For Part I

**[1] (A/N: Yeah, Evans just has a nice tone to it, doesn't it? Karl Evans? Well, I like it. So I'm not changing it no matter what you say!)**

**[2] (A/N: Pronunciation: Look sha-vay)**

**[3] (A/N: Just had to put that there. I got it from some other fanfic. I dunno.)**

**[4] (A/N: Got that from Hannah Montana. That's right. I went there!)**

**[5] (A/N: They don't really have tails. It's just an expression)**

**[6] (A/N: Kind of from **_**Titanic**_**, but not quite. The smelling ice and the thing before.)**

**[7] (A/N: That was funny. Doof's funniest line in this story.)**


End file.
